Biochemical testing is becoming an increasingly important tool for detecting and monitoring diseases. While tests have long been known for obtaining basic medical information such as blood type and transplant compatibility, for example, advances in understanding the biochemistry underlying many diseases have vastly expanded the number of tests which can be performed. Thus, many tests have become available for various analytical purposes, such as detecting pathogens, diagnosing and monitoring disease, detecting and monitoring changes in health, and monitoring drug therapy.
An important obstacle which has limited exploitation of many biochemical tests has been cost. Simultaneous testing of multiple samples for a single analyte has provided some savings. However, simultaneous assays for a large number of analytes within a single sample have been less practical because of the need for extended sample manipulation, multiple test devices, multiple analytical instruments, and other drawbacks.
Ideally, a method for analyzing an individual sample using a single test device should provide diagnostic information for a large number of potential analytes while requiring a small amount of sample. The device should be small in size while providing high-sensitivity detection for the analytes of interest. The method should also require minimal sample manipulation. Preferably, the device will include pre-dispensed reagents for specific detection of the analytes.